Pillow
by kevin the bird
Summary: "It's because those boobs of yours make a good pillow," James said. "Isn't that right, Dora?" he asked the girl in Molly's lap. Nymphadora, whose head was turned towards James, smiled and giggled.


Whenever there was an Order meeting at the Burrow, people would often stay after to talk amongst each other. That Order's meeting was no different. The Tonks, James and Lily had all decided to stay. They were all in the living room, talking with each other like they normally did after Order meetings.

After about an hour, Nymphadora got up from where she was sitting on the floor and walked over to where the very pregnant Molly was sitting. Once she toddled over to her, she softly called Molly's name. But being in the middle of a conversation, Molly didn't hear the young girl. So she tugged James' pant leg, who was sitting next to her. When his attention was turned to the five year old, she put her arms up like she wanted him to pick her up.

"You okay, Dora?" he asked as he pulled her up onto the couch. She nodded her bead and smiled at James before determinedly climbing into Molly's lap. With her round stomach, it was harder to do so, but she always found a way.

When Molly realized that she had Nymphadora trying to climb into her lap, she turned her attention to the five year old.

"Everything alright, sweetheart?" Molly asked as she smiled down at the little girl she called her niece, who had comfortably laid her had on her swollen bosom.

"I'm tiwed," she replied as she stuck her thumb into her mouth. The entire room laughed.

"I swear, whenever you're in the room, Molly, she always wants to cuddle with you," Andromeda said. It made her happy that Nymphadora had a connection with her long time friend, because she knew how much the other witch wanted a daughter. She was always willing to share the Metamorphmagus girl with Molly.

"It's because those boobs of yours make a good pillow," James said. "Isn't that right, Dora?" he asked the girl in Molly's lap. Nymphadora, whose head was turned towards James, smiled and giggled. James had become very close to Molly over the last few years. She was the mum he was able to look to when he couldn't contact his own mother and he was very comfortable teasing her about things like her breast size.

Lily slapped James' chest. "James," she hissed as everyone in the room laughed.

"It's fine, Lily," Molly said. "He does it all the time," she said as she made a face at the man she considered her younger brother.

"You're a pig, James," Lily replied, a little more teasingly than before.

"I'm just saying, she's a smart cookie for wanting to use Molly as a pillow while she's pregnant," he said. Everyone in the room laughed again, including Arthur. If it had been anyone else making those comments, he wouldn't be a very happy camper. But Molly was right; he did do it all the time. Sometimes he even got in on it too.

"They really aren't that big," Molly said as she looked down at her chest, which Nymphadora's head was lying against. "I'm only a few months into the pregnancy," she added. Arthur, Andromeda and Ted all laughed, but James and Lily just sat there, confused. "You honestly don't get it, James?" Molly asked as she also laughed. "You've watched my body change throughout all of my other pregnancies, you of all people should know that my boobs'll get bigger as the pregnancy goes on," she said as she started to laugh even harder. James, much like her brothers, was very… observant when it came to women's bodies. She always caught the three of them talking about who's body they found attractive, despite the fact that James was in a serious relationship with Lily.

"I know I've been making fun of your boobs a lot lately, but you're like a sister to me," James said. He didn't think of Molly like that at all. Not because she wasn't an attractive person, but because she really was like a sister to him. He would never think of her like that. "I don't notice how big your boobs get as you get into the later months of your pregnancies," he added.

"I was kidding, James," Molly replied as she leaned over, making sure Nymphadora stayed in her lap comfortably, and kissed him on the cheek. She continued to laugh until Nymphadora said, "Auntie, the babies are kicking too much." Molly rubbed the side of her stomach and felt that the younger girl was right; her twins were kicking quite a bit.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," she said as she kissed Nymphadora's head. "Do you want tell them to go to sleep?" she asked. Nymphadora excitedly nodded her head as she straddled Molly's legs and leaned in to her five-month baby bump.

"It's time to go to bed, twins," she whispered as she rested her small hands on Molly's stomach, softly stroking it. "Goodnight," she added as she kissed the redheaded witch's stomach and went back to resting her head on Molly's swollen bosom. Everyone in the room, including Molly, let out an "aw."

"Is that better, love?" Molly asked as she rested her hand on the side of her stomach where Nymphadora wasn't laying. The younger girl smiled, stuck her thumb in her mouth and nodded.

"Merlin, she's lucky she's small enough to sit on your lap, Molls," James said. "You really are a good person to fall asleep on," he added. "And not because you're boobs make a good pillow," he said after a pause and a look from Molly that said I know what you're thinking. Molly intertwined her fingers with James' and smiled at him appreciatively.

"You're sweet," she said as James wrapped his arm around her shoulders, fingers still intertwined, and moved her closer into his body so her head was lying in the crook of his shoulder. He kissed the temple of her head and allowed her to stay like that for the rest of the night


End file.
